1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content transmission between apparatuses, and more particularly, to a method of wirelessly transmitting content between apparatuses and a content transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method, in order to transmit content between apparatuses, a connection cable has to be connected between the apparatuses. For example, when content is transmitted to an apparatus such as a Personal Computer (PC) or a television (TV) by using an apparatus in which an image capturing unit is installed, a connection cable is connected between the apparatus in which the image capturing unit is installed and the apparatus such as the PC or the TV, and then the content is transmitted. Examples of the apparatus in which the image capturing unit is installed are a digital camera, a portable communication terminal, or the like. The PC or the TV may be a content reception apparatus or a content backup apparatus. In the case where the apparatus, in which the image capturing unit is installed, is used, the content may include a captured still image, a captured moving-picture, music, or text. The content transmission may be used as content backup.
Hence, in order to transmit content between apparatuses, users have to manage a connection cable capable of being used between the apparatuses, and when the user initially uses a device, the user has to understand and study a connection unit to which the connection cable is connected.
In order to solve the above described problems, a technology capable of wirelessly transmitting content between apparatuses is provided.